


Meeting of the Minds

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaya's imagination runs wild during a boring team meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of the Minds

Written for mundane_bingo on Dreamwidth: http://mundane-bingo.dreamwidth.org/. The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.

 

Meeting of the Minds (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kirihara Akaya tried to look interested, but in reality, he was bored out of his mind. The Rikkaidai tennis team was having an after-practice meeting, and by Akaya's estimation, it had already lasted longer than the practice session.

It wasn't that meetings were always this long and boring; when their Captain, Yukimura Seiichi, conducted them, he somehow managed to keep it all interesting as well as informative. But this time Yukimura had a dental appointment and was unable to attend, so Vice-Captain Sanada Genichirou was doing all the talking. And talking and talking…

The first ten minutes of his speech had been useful -- all about the upcoming matches against various rivals and who he expected to play which position against whom. When that was over, he had gone into straight lecture mode. All he was blathering about now was the glory of Rikkaidai, upholding their winning streak, etc. etc. Akaya could feel his brain turning to tapioca as Sanada droned on.

Just when he thought he might jump up and scream at the top of his lungs just to see what would happen, it occurred to Akaya that even if Sanada was dull as dishwater when giving speeches, he could at least imagine how much more interesting it COULD be. He did his best to tune out the nonsense the older boy was spewing, and instead focused on substituting his own version.

"I like to hear myself talk, and you're all my captive audience!" Sanada said in Akaya's mind, even as his mouth formed different words in front of the team. He watched their Vice-Captain spread his arms and turn his gaze to the ceiling, "With you as my witnesses, I must declare to the entire world that Yukimura Seiichi is my beloved lord and master! If he but asks me, I will prostrate myself before him with my tongue lolling out like the dog I am!"

Sanada then began to address each team member in turn, starting with a direct look toward Yanagi Renji. "You're too smart for your own good and data is boring. Dumb it down a little, or no one will like you." He focused next on the doubles pairs. "Yagyuu, Nioh, stop pretending there's nothing going on between you; we all know you're using the clubhouse as your personal love den when no one's around. Jackal, grow your hair back. The glare from the top of your head is blinding the rest of us. Marui, if you snap your gum in my presence one more time, I'll stuff it up your nose so far it will lodge in your brain. And NO, you are NOT a genius."

"Akaya," he said finally, turning toward him, "in truth, you should be the Vice-Captain instead of me. You're strong, determined, and supremely talented. I apologize for every time I yelled at you or slapped you, although I surely don't deserve your forgiveness. If all of us were more like you, how much better this team would be --"

"AKAYA!"

The sophomore jumped, eyes blinking as Bunta's loud hiss brought him back to reality. Sanada was still focused on him, only now he looked livid. Akaya began to sweat, wondering what the older boy had REALLY been saying to him.

"Were you not listening to me?" Sanada asked dangerously.

"O-of course I was," Akaya stammered.

Sanada's expression was frightening to behold as he folded his arms. "And what was I saying?"

Akaya swallowed, trembling. "Um … you were talking about how each one of us had to work harder than ever before, stay focused, and not slack off …."

There was a long pause during which Akaya wondered if he should make a run for it. Finally, Sanada gave a curt nod.

"Good," he said, then launched back into his speech. Akaya slowly began breathing again with the feeling of someone who had narrowly escaped certain death. He'd been lucky once, so knew he should really start paying attention again.

Even if the way Sanada was pumping his fist in the air made it look like he was about to start singing the Rikkaidai fight song ….

\--

Bingo prompt -- The meeting that just won't end

(2010)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
